Problem: You have found the following ages (in years) of 6 snakes. Those snakes were randomly selected from the 33 snakes at your local zoo: $ 1,\enspace 22,\enspace 12,\enspace 11,\enspace 24,\enspace 10$ Based on your sample, what is the average age of the snakes? What is the standard deviation? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Explanation: Because we only have data for a small sample of the 33 snakes, we are only able to estimate the population mean and standard deviation by finding the sample mean $({\overline{x}})$ and sample standard deviation $({s})$ To find the sample mean , add up the values of all $6$ samples and divide by $6$ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{n}} x_i}{{n}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{6}} x_i}{{6}} $ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{1 + 22 + 12 + 11 + 24 + 10}{{6}} = {13.3\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each sample. Since we don't know the population mean, estimate the mean by using the sample mean we just calculated {151.29} + {75.69} + {1.69} + {5.29} + {114.49} + {10.89}} {{6 - 1}} $ {s^2} = \dfrac{{359.34}}{{5}} = {71.87\text{ years}^2} $ As you might guess from the notation, the sample standard deviation $({s})$ is found by taking the square root of the sample variance $({s^2})$ ${s} = \sqrt{{s^2}}$ $ {s} = \sqrt{{71.87\text{ years}^2}} = {8.5\text{ years}} $ We can estimate that the average snake at the zoo is 13.3 years old. There is also a standard deviation of 8.5 years.